Tactician
A supreme leader on the battlefield, the tactician draws experience from insight and training to lead his allies to victory. With strict discipline and brilliant tactics, a tactician can turn a disparate group of individuals into an unstoppable fighting force. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d8 'Class Skills' The Tactician's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Handle Animal (Cha), Knowledge (All) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex) Sense Motive (Wis), Survival (Wis), Swim (Str). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' The following are the class features of the tactician. '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency '''Tacticians are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, and shields '''Tactics (Ex): '''At 1st level, the tactician gains the ability to coordinate his ally's efforts to lead them to victory in combat. This functions like bardic performance, except that the tactician can use tactics for 4 + his wisdom modifier rounds per day at first level, and 2 additional rounds per day at every level thereafter. The tactician gains only inspire courage, inspire competence, inspire greatness and inspire heroics as tactics. This is treated as bardic performance for the purposes of feats and other effects. '''Anticipation (Ex): '''At 1st level, the tactician can act in the surprise round even if he fails to make a perception check to notice a foe, but he is considered flat footed until he acts. '''Knowledge Devotion (Ex): '''At 2nd level, the tactician adds his wisdom modifier to any knowledge checks he makes. If he successfully identifies an enemy with a knowledge check with a roll of 10 or higher, he gets a +1 insight bonus to attack and damage rolls against that enemy. For every additional 10 points he rolls on a successful check, this bonus increases by +1. (So +2 on a roll of 20 or higher, +3 on a roll of 30 or higher, and so on.) '''Insightful Defense (Ex): '''At 3rd level, the tactician adds his wisdom modifier, up to a maximum of his class level to his AC as an insight bonus. '''Teamwork Fighter (Ex): '''At 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the tactician gains a bonus teamwork feat. As part of a 10-minute training session, the tactician can share the benefits of any teamwork feat he possesses teamwork feat with one ally. This effect lasts until the tactician rests. The maximum number of teamwork feats that may be shared is one for every two class levels he possesses, split as he chooses between one or multiple allies. '''War Sight (Ex): '''At 5th level, the tactician can roll twice for initiative and take either result. At 10th level and every 5 levels thereafter, the tactican gains an additional roll when rolling for initiative. Starting at 10th level, he may split these additional rolls among his allies as he chooses. (For example, a 20th level tactician gains four additional rolls. He may use this to allow himself and three other party members to each roll twice and take the better result, use all five on himself to roll five times and take the best result, or any combination thereof.) '''Inspire Action (Ex): '''At 6th level, the tactician can inspire one ally within 30 ft. to immediately take a single move action as a special use of tactics. At 11th level, the tactician can inspire action within 60 ft. and may allow the ally to take a standard action instead. Inspire action uses two rounds of tactics to inspire a move action, and three rounds to inspire a standard action. '''Leading the Attack (Ex): '''At 7th level, when the tactician deals damage to an enemy, all other allies of the tactician get a +2 insight bonus to attack rolls against that enemy for 1 round. This bonus only applies against the most recent enemy the tactician has damaged. At 13th level, this bonus increases to +4. '''Beat the Odds (Ex): '''At 9th level, as an immediate action, the tactician may end the effects of one harmful condition or affliction on himself (such as panicked, paralyzed, stunned and so on), including permanent and instantaneous conditions. He may use this ability even if he would be otherwise unable to act. This ability has no effect on HP or ability damage. The tactician may use this ability once per day at 9th level, plus once per day for every 5 levels thereafter. '''Vigor (Ex): '''At 10th level, the tactician may use his tactics to inspire allies to keep fighting. As long as he maintains this tactic, all allies within 60 ft. of the tactician gain fast healing equal to half his class level and the benefits of the diehard feat. '''Checkmate (Ex): '''At 15th level, once per day, the tactician may declare any one roll he makes to be a natural 20. '''Dual Tactics (Ex): '''At 17th level, the tactician may have two tactics active at once, but doing so costs him two rounds of tactics per round for each tactic he has active. '''Supreme Anticipation (Ex): '''At 18th level, the tactician's initiative checks are automatically treated as if he had rolled a natural 20. '''Improved Checkmate (Ex): '''At 19th level, the tactician may use checkmate twice per day, and he may declare either his own roll or the roll of any ally within 15 ft. to be a natural 20. '''Warlord (Ex): '''At 20th level, the tactician becomes a master of war. All numerical bonuses granted by his tactics increase by +1, and any allies under the effect of his tactics may roll twice and take the better result when rolling to confirm a critical hit. In addition, any enemies attempting to confirm a critical hit against an ally under the effect of the tactician's tactics must roll twice and take the worse result.